In general, a hydraulic excavator known as a typical example of a construction machine has a vehicle body that is configured of an automotive lower traveling structure, and an upper revolving structure that is rotatably mounted on the lower traveling structure through revolving wheels. A working mechanism is provided in a front portion side of the upper revolving structure to perform an excavating operation or the like.
Here, a revolving device is provided between the lower traveling structure and the upper revolving structure to revolve the upper revolving structure. A so-called hybrid type revolving device is proposed as a revolving motor forming this revolving device, which is configured to use both a hydraulic motor and an electric motor (electric device). On the other hand, a hybrid type hydraulic pump, which is driven by an engine and by an electric motor, is also proposed as a hydraulic pump that is used in a construction machine.
Incidentally, an electrical equipment that accommodates an electrical component such as an inverter circuit or an electrical equipment that accommodates an electrical component such as a capacitor is connected to the electric motor that is used in the revolving motor through a cable. Here, the inverter circuit converts a drive current that is supplied to the electric motor between a direct current and an alternate current, and the capacitor reserves electrical energy for driving the electric motor. In this case, a cable-side connector is provided in an end portion of the cable that is connected to the electric motor, and this cable-side connector is connected to an equipment-side connector that is provided in the electrical equipment. Therefore, the electrical component that is accommodated in the electrical equipment and the electric motor can be connected electrically.
Incidentally, in the hydraulic excavator, the vehicle body strongly vibrates at an excavating operation or the like. Therefore, even if the cable-side connector and the equipment-side connector as described above are connected, the vibration is transmitted from the cable to connecting terminals (contact) that are connected electrically to the cable. As a result, corrosion (fretting corrosion) is generated on contact surfaces of the connecting terminals of each other due to micro sliding, creating a possibility that defects such as contact failure or burnout occur.
On the other hand, in the hybrid type excavator, it is usually required to protect the electrical equipment, such as a controller, an electric power storage device and the like that are mounted on the vehicle body, from the vibration. Therefore, the hybrid type excavator adopts the configuration of supporting these kinds of electrical equipment to the vehicle body through vibration absorption mounts (Patent Document 1).
However, in a case where the electrical equipment is mounted to the vehicle body through the vibration absorption member for protecting the electrical equipment from the vibration, the vibration that is transmitted to the electric motor mounted directly to the vehicle body differs from the vibration that is transmitted to the electrical equipment. Therefore, an excessive external force due to a difference between the vibration of the electric motor and the vibration of the electrical equipment acts on the connecting terminal of the cable-side connecter that is provided in the cable extending from the electric motor. As a result, the contact failure tends to be easily generated between the connecting terminal of the cable-side connector and the connecting terminal of the equipment-side connector.
In contrast, there is proposed a connector configured in such a manner that a plurality of projections are provided in a connector body into which a cable is inserted, wherein the cable is securely fixed to the connector body by a frictional force that is generated between this projection and the cable. In this way, in the connector of fixing the cable to the connector body, the vibration that is transmitted to the connecting terminal through the cable can be suppressed. As a result, it is possible to reduce the contact failure between the connecting terminal of the cable-side connector and the connecting terminal of the equipment-side connector (Patent Document 2).